


take my breath away

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Choking, Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), its a bit of a what-if set right after the skip all button, mentioned body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Janus isn't happy when he pulls Logan from the episode.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	take my breath away

Logan couldn’t breathe. 

He grasped at the wood hooked around his neck, desperately trying to get free as he was pulled through the recesses of Thomas’s mind. Eventually, he came to a hard  _ thud _ on solid wood, in the dark room he recognized as the dark sides’. It was quiet for a moment, his heart racing.

All of a sudden, he heard thudding footsteps from behind him, scrambling to stand up from his awkward position. He didn’t need to, though, as the wood hooked around him again, dragging him up by the neck, choking.

“D- Deceit, what are you-”

He was cut off by the other side’s hand on his throat, furthering the struggle for air.

“I’m the only one whose gonna be talking. You’re pathetic. Even  _ Patton _ doesn’t want you there. Stop pretending you have any authority on moral matters. At least  _ I _ have a particular stance, you’re just using unrelated facts to try and prove a point. And it’s not working, is it?”

“Why- D-”

Janus’s grip tightened, Logan’s face getting purple. 

“All of you fucking light sides don’t give a shit about Thomas or what I say,  _ especially _ you. Patton and Roman at least have their own reasons for doing things, but you just seem to counter everyone. You will not bother me or Thomas again, do you understand that? Apparently putting you into a text box wasn’t enough, or you wouldn’t have hurt Patton and Roman along with Thomas.”

“I’ll- I’ll do better-”

Janus threw him to the ground, digging the end of his cane into his stomach as he took desperate breaths. Logan scrambled to crawl away, but Janus threatened him with another jab to his gut.

“You keep talking and I might have to sew your mouth shut,” he threatened, eyes cold.

“Please, just give me a chance-”

Janus shoved his cane into Logan’s exposed neck, effectively shutting him up. Logan wasn’t much one for being silenced or subdued, especially when Thomas’s health was on the line. But the look in Janus’s eyes had stopped him from doing things he should have. It stopped him from fighting back now. He should be better than this.

“You don’t get any more chances. You’ve done nothing but hurt Thomas and me, and it’s time you learned your place. You don’t have a say in moral and emotional discussions. You’re useless to him there.”

Logan told himself these same words often, when he considered hurting or killing himself, and Janus wasn’t exactly helping those thoughts. He had self-control, or he had thought, but he considered in his mind how the immediate threat might do more damage, whether he was alive or dead.

He could tell them what Janus had done, and let them label him as an evil snake once again. He would be free from threats and pain, he would be protected. But the deceitful side was more important than he was, wasn’t he? He was doing all of this for Thomas, because Thomas didn’t need Logan. He was nothing but a distraction and a complication to the others, and only Janus was bold enough to point it out.

So maybe Logan should take care of that problem himself.


End file.
